


Dreams - Reality

by Naturallyneutral



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Real life turned fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturallyneutral/pseuds/Naturallyneutral
Summary: Ari and Daichi are couple living in New York. What happens when an average day turns to be the last time Ari sees Daichi? How will Ari cope with his loss?





	Dreams - Reality

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually Fall's dream on Ari and I. Yes, I'm Daichi - the gay character in this story. I really wrote this as I felt compelled to write her dream and what happens in it. Fall, if you're reading this I hope you enjoy it! ;;;

Like I said in the notes, this story isn't mine but rather my friend Fall's dream. I just want to write it because I like it. But please enjoy!

"Ari," Daichi called as he stirred awake, rolling over to the night stand, checking his phone for the time. "Ari."  
It was still early morning but he decided to wake up and start making breakfast soon. He called out once more and this time Ari moved only to wrap his arms around Daichi, who smiled and chuckled.  
Shaking his head and removing the covers from Ari's face, Daichi moved strands of hair away from the sleeping Russian's face before he kissed his forehead.   
"Wake up," he said with a smile on his face. "We made plans with Fall today."  
Ari protested by burying his face in Daichi's chest and shook his head. "Besides I have errands I have to do today."  
"Do we have to go out today?" Ari spoke in his thick Russian accent and looked at Daichi with a questioning look. "Can't we stay in bed and pop in a movie or something?"  
Daichi shook his head and pulled the covers from them both, causing the cool winter air to penetrate Ari's warm skin. He grabbed Daichi and yanked the covers back on them, not wanting to get up from his bed. "No, stay.. with me."    
Daichi laughter seemed to fill the room in an instant, the sound was contagious and soon Ari found the corners of his lips start to rise ever so gingerly.  


  
“Ready ?” Daichi asked as he adjusted his scarf in the mirror by the door.  
He wore his favorite sweater that was a light gray and a size or two bigger than his actual size - underneath the sweater was a black long sleeve shirt and his blue jeans of two years. He had already tied his boots and wore his only gray beanie.  
“Da.” Ari spoke after a moment later and stepped into the threshold entrance where Daichi was.  
Daichi noticed how Ari was struggling with his own scarf and smiled, walking over to him and started to help him. Ari didn’t say anything, not wanting to ask for help even though he was receiving it.   
“Мудрый человек даже время от времени обращается за помощью.” muttered Daichi as he finished helping Ari with his scarf and smiled at him knowingly.  
“Go wise man.” Ari ordered him as he opened the door and gently nudged Daichi outside.  
Ari quickly fastened his boots then stepped on the sidewalk where Daichi waited patiently. Once together they both began to walk the streets of midtown New York. Enjoying the scenery, Daichi quietly looped his arm around Ari’s, resting his head on his shoulder with a smile on his face. They passed buildings and people who carried shopping bags, the festive atmosphere hanged cheerful and uplifting. The two walked blocks before coming to a stop light at a busy intersection. A few other pedestrians stood there already, having to wait on the light like them. Across the street, opposite of them was a young female with russet brown hair and a smile on her face.   
“Ari, Daichi!” She yelled enthusiastically and waved to get their attention.  
The pair broke from their love like trance and looked at one another momentarily before realizing the sound wasn’t near them. They blinked, beginning to look around them before spotting the girl.  
“It’s Fall,” Daichi said once recognizing the girl. “Hey, Fall!”  
He waved his arm at her - the moment they acknowledged each other the light turned green and being cautious as always, the pair of males looked left and right before crossing. Daichi who was excited to see Fall grabbed Ari’s arm and towed him across the street, avoiding to bump into people along the way. Once reunited with their friend, Fall hugged each of them and warmly greeted the pair with a smile.  
“Sorry we’re late. I hope you weren’t waiting long for us as _someone_ wanted to ditch today’s plans.” Daichi emphasized as he nudged Ari who gave him a look.  
“I just got here too so don’t worry.” She said, waving off the concern in a light hearted manner and smiled. “We’re here so let’s grab a drink.”  
Both males agreed, the trio headed for a nearby cafe. Entering the cafe, they lined up to order their drinks, having small talk as the short line progressed.  
“I’ll have a peppermint frappe with chocolate fudge on top of the whipped cream.” Fall said to the barista once she stepped up to the counter.   
The barista quickly noted it down on a cup and looked at the other two before Ari ordered his shortly after.  
“Caramel Frappe with a shot of espresso, please.” he said and stepped aside for Daichi to order.  
With a finger lightly tapping his chin, Daichi looked up at the ceiling in thought - silently trying to contemplate his decision. Luckily no one else had come in and both Ari and Fall sighed, faces falling in annoyance as well as the barista who knew Daichi’s type all too well.  
“I’m stuck between a green tea with five sugar cubes or hot chocolate..” he said to no one particular.   
He tapped his foot subconsciously, oblivious to the people around him.  
“Daichi,” Ari sighed and tried to get him to break his thoughts. “Daichi.”   
“I guess I should go with a green tea, it _is_ healthier..” he said not hearing Ari. “But I _could_ go for something sweet..”  
“Uh Daichi,” Fall attempted to break the train of thoughts. “Daichi..”   
"You always go for something sweet Dai." Ari commented under his breath.  
He held his hand up in gesture to silence them.  
“I think,” he said finally making his decision. “I’ll have.. a..”   
All three people groaned and face palmed, Ari and Fall having to deal with this all the time when it came to Daichi making a decision on food.  
“Green~ te-” the barista looked at the black hair male in hopes of his decision being final.   
Time seemed to slow down for the three people when in fact Daichi was slowing down to get his decision out. The barista held her pen in one hand, a cup in the other as the male conjured his reply.  
“Hot chocolate for the chilly season please!” he finished with excitement.   
Everyone sighed in relief, happy to get the moment over with. Daichi smiled like nothing happened - happy with his choice. The barista quickly wrote his order down and rung up their price. He pulled out his wallet and paid, ignoring his friend’s and partner’s protest - handing the lady his credit card with a cheerful expression. The bill was paid and he signed the receipt then turned to pals and directed them to a table by the window.   
“So what should we do today?” he asks them, ignoring their expressions while changing the subject.   
“Well, I still have to buy some presents for my family so the mall if you guys don’t mind,” she said going along with him.   
“Not at all.” Ari said shaking his head and looking at Daichi. “Right?”   
Daichi shook his head and agreed with Ari who looked back at Fall.   
“Great, and you guys?” she asked.   
“I was thinking of catching the new action thriller Steven ***** made.” Ari spoke and Fall nodded.  
“We could do that too. Check for movie times though so we can plan it well.” she responded him.  
The barista called out their orders and Daichi got up to retrieve the drinks. Gesturing to both that he got it. She handed him the properly covered drinks to him and he thanked her. Returning to the table, he handed them their respected drinks and they thanked him. He smiled at their thanks and they asked him what he wanted to do, in which he replied with,  
“I actually have a meeting with my manager pretty soon..” he flicked his wrist and checked the time on his watch. “I can catch up with you guys afterwards though.”  
They both agreed, Ari not asking what the meeting was about or for. They soon got up from their seats and pushed them in, leaving the table as they first got there. Stepping outside, back to the cold climate, they parted ways - Ari and Fall going to the west towards the mall and theater while Daichi headed east to meet his manager.  


 

It was mid evening, around four or five when the gift shopping and the movie finished as well as Daichi with his errands. The first one to text was Ari who sent,

_ Fall and I finished the movie, where should we meet up? _

Daichi smiled at the text, liking how they both finished around the same time. In his hand he held a few bags but looked at a particular one. It held a special gift and one that took a considerable amount of time to make. He quickly sent Ari his reply.

_ Done here too! Meet up at Rockefeller tree? _

It wasn’t long before his phone buzzed with Ari’s reply that read,

_ Good with Fall and I. Love you _

He tapped his phone against his lips and remembered a period of time when the Christmas season - as he called it - wasn’t as it once was. Comparing the time from years ago to now, it seemed like a different lifetime with a different outlook on life. He saw the time on his phone and noticed how it was getting dark rather quickly. He didn’t want to get caught in traffic so he avoided getting a cab and decided to jog the trip there.   
Daichi wasn’t sure why he was in a rush, Daichi guessed he was excited to see Ari now that he had Ari’s secret present. He worked hard on finding the material he wanted for the gift but once he had it, he quickly made plans to have it designed especially for Ari. A token for Daichi’s appreciation towards his beloved Russian. He passed people who seemed to be walking slower than the usual but were really just window shopping. Time seemed to be escaping Daichi, making him feel like he had to rush as to not make either Fall or Ari wait. He cut intersections and weaved in between people who didn’t really have a reason to pick their pace up. As he grew closer to his destination with only a few blocks away, he quickly pulled his phone out and shot Ari a quick text.

_ Almost there! Sorry to make you guys wait! Just a few blocks away! _

Only a couple blocks away, traffic began to increase as the night began to approach. More and more cars drove and soon horns could be heard of in the near distance. Daichi huffed as he was an intersection away from meeting Ari and Fall, excited to reunite himself with his partner and friend.  
Standing in front of the tree and talking over the movie they had just seen, Ari and Fall waited for Daichi who was a couple hundred feet away from them. Daichi spotted them after scanning the crowd of people and decided to call them as they weren’t far from each other. He dialed Ari who picked up after the second ring.  
“Hey, I can see you guys!” Daichi said after Ari answered.  
“Where are you?” Ari asked and spun around, careening his head in search of his partner.  
“I’m at the light which is taking forever to turn.” Daichi responded as he waited impatiently.  
The light was green for the opposite lane of cars and the street he needed to cross was empty, which seem baffling as to why no one was crossing the street. He looked back at the bag that held Ari’s gift and he looked at the light once more in an attempt for it to turn.  
“But anyways, how was the movie?” He asked as he tried to distract himself.  
“Good, Fall and I will fill you in when you get here.” Ari spoke in direction of the current topic.  
“Okay!” He chuckled into the phone and threw an impatient glance at the cross light.  
He looked at the street that was still empty and made a split decision to make a run for it.  
“Screw it, I’m going to just jaywalk it.” Daichi said as he began to cross the bare street. “I’m on my way now.”  
“Alright, just be careful,” Ari said into the receiver.  
“I will, I will.” Daichi answered not letting him finish entirely.  
“And look both ways be-” at that exact moment, his words caught themselves in his throat as he finally spotted him.  
Seeing Daichi was diagonal to them, Ari lifted his hand to get his attention but before Ari could finish what he wanted to say - he could hear clearly hear the wail of a loud horn. Time seemed to do a weird thing at this moment - everything went slow; Daichi moving across the street, the recognition in people’s eyes as they began to witness the scene unfold, other cars moving, etc. The only thing that didn’t seem to be hitting turtle speed was a silver Chevy trailblazer that came bounding down the lane and even jumped the top of the curb that Daichi had just begun to cross. The car honked its horn loudly, getting Daichi’s attention and momentarily distracted him.  
“I lo-” Daichi stopped mid sentence as the car came closer to him, inevitably hitting him. 

**Author's Note:**

> What Daichi tells Ari in Russian is "Even a wise man asks for help from time to time." In case if you were wondering which I'm sure you were. A thanks to my Russian - Ari - who helped me write Russian and thanks to Fall for inspiring me with your dream (:


End file.
